Retrospectiva
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Pensamientos de Light al momento de morir...


Nota: Lo de siempre, Death Note no me pertenece y esta mejor asi, se imaginan lo problematico que seria intentar controlar a Kira???? ejejje. Esta historia es solo una reflexion de Kira, nada de romances, yaoi, ni nada u_u.

**Retrospectiva**

A lo largo de la vida, ¿alguien se pregunta como es la muerte?

Una pregunta extraña que cruzaba su mente. Un sinsentido.

Todo se había acabado. ¿En que piensan las personas cuando mueren? En su familia, en sus vidas pequeñas e inútiles, en las cosas que abandonaban, talvez.

Lo invadió una descorazonadora sensación de desesperanza y de pronto sus recueros retrocedieron, era imposible que su cerebro siguiera funcionando, hace un minuto que Ryuk había escrito su nombre en la Death Note, deberia estar muerto. Muerto con la certeza de que mas allá no hay nada, solo el vacío, solo el olvido. Y su mente que seguía viajando días, meses, años atrás hasta una época que ahora le parecía extraña, como si jamás hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera sido nadie mas que Kira, pero había alguien mas. Alguien que creía en la justicia, incluso aunque su vida fuera monótona y aburrida. El Yagami Light de antes de la Death Note, de shinigamis y sueños utópicos y de grandeza. El muchacho que aun no soñaba con ser un Dios, pero aun había algo que le unía a los humanos y eso era la muerte. Muerte que ahora se abatía delante de el. ¿Pero porque no moría? El corazón ya debería habérsele detenido en el pecho, el aire ya no tenia que oxigenar sus pulmones, la sangre no debía correr hacia su cerebro.

Familia, el tenia una familia, antes. Ya estaba muerto, había fallado, ya no importaba, así que no le importo recrear la imagen de su familia en su mente. ¿Estaría muriendo si fuera tan solo Yagami Light? Si Kira no hubiera existido, si, seguiría viviendo. Y su aun lucida mente le dibujo como hubiera sido.

El mejor estudiante de la universidad, el más popular, hubiera tenido a cualquier chica que quisiera. Una muy buena vida para quien sea. Pero ¿era para el?

Aquella vida era simple, buena, si, pero sin nada atractivo en ella.

Se le ocurrió que la lucidez de su mente era una oportunidad de redención, de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Si hubiera podido reír, lo hubiera hecho, ¿redimirse? ¿Y ante quien y porque?

Su mente le dibujo una imagen femenina que reconoció de inmediato. Misa.

Era extraño pero ya no sentía el dolor de las balas. Ahora estaba muerto. Derrotado por un niño tonto, un niño al que jamás llego siquiera a comparar con la única persona a la que podía llamar a la vez su rival y su amigo, L, que murió con la certeza de haber estado siempre en lo correcto. ¡Y cuanto disfruto su muerte, sus ojos que lo miraban fijamente mientras el lo sostenía en sus brazos!

Deseo poder reír. Reír por la inexorable certeza de que sin Kira, ni L ni Misa habrían existido jamás. Misa, su pequeña Misa, que era solo unos pocos años mayor que el, pero que siempre había tenido esa apariencia y ese comportamiento que la hacían parecer una niña. Una asesina eficaz, pero que a diferencia de el, jamás perdió la inocencia. Una extraña combinación la de Misa. El no la amaba, nunca lo hizo, pero ¿Se podía vivir tantos años con una persona y no llegar a sentir nada? ¿Se podía ser indiferente a tanta adoración? ¿Qué seria de su Misa ahora que el moría? ¿Aceptaría seguir viviendo o lo seguiría a la muerte? Se regocijo en la idea de lo segundo. Pero Misa le importaba, su amor le satisfacía, aunque sea de una extraña y retorcida manera.

Misa que no tendría que haber sufrido si Kira no hubiera existido.

Y L, el mejor detective del mundo, el hombre con cara y carácter de niño. El era un poco como Misa, los dos astutos e inocentes, los dos no perdieron la pureza en ese juego macabro al que el los empujo.

L, preferiría haber muerto por L y no por un niño que jugaba a ser L.

Se pregunto si, en caso de existir algo mas allá de la muerte, podría ver al menos un momento a L, pero era la nada lo que le esperaba cuando su mente detuviera sus frenéticos pensamientos. ¿No seria una forma nula de atarse a la vida?

Peor el final se acercaba, lo sentía.

¿Se arrepentía de ser Kira?

¿Qué le hubiera esperado sin Kira? Una carrera excelente en la policía, talvez, una esposa hermosa e inteligente, una familia orgullosa y aun sabia que eso no le hubiera satisfecho. El siempre quiso más. Y Kira se lo dio, la Death Note se lo dio.

Le dio la posibilidad de ser un Dios, o un humano jugando a Dios, eso ahora no importaba.

Importaba el hecho de que, incluso si pudiera hacerlo, no hubiera elegido nada diferente.

No se arrepentía de ser Kira, a pesar de estar muerto (porque lo estaba) por eso. Kira le dio a Misa, Kira atrajo a L, Kira que vivió y disfruto su corta vida mas de lo que muchos podían decir. La emoción de asesinar, que fingía tan bien, el reto que representaba L, el mundo rindiéndose a sus pies. ¿Por qué cambiar eso por una vida plana y sin sentido?

Le hubiera gustado ver en que se convertía el mundo si el hubiera ganado, la forma en que caminaría bajo sus ojos, bajo su dirección, la derrota no sabia bien y a el jamás le había gustado perder. Una idea le hizo sonreír. Conocía la naturaleza humana, probablemente especularían sobre la suerte de Kira, hasta que olvidaran su existencia, pero aquellos que en realidad lo veían como un Dios, seguirían adorándolo, rezarían para el en sus corazones. Después de todo, el mundo solo creía en los dioses hasta que estos dejaban de hacer milagros y desaparecían. Siempre habría alguien que recuerde a Kira y cuente una transformada historia.

Al fin su mente se callo, en un instante que no fue de paz, ni de asombro, ni de pena, solo de silencio.


End file.
